


do you got room for one more troubled soul?

by exhibit



Series: serial killer styles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, M/M, Or AU where Harry's an imprisoned serial killer and Louis needs his help on a case, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhibit/pseuds/exhibit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au. where harry's an imprisoned serial killer and louis needs his help on a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to ashleigh for helping me catch my mistakes!

louis pulled up to the large scale building, barbed wire fencing surrounding the maximum security prison, stonebrook etched into a worn wooden sign just upon the hill. it was drizzling and his heater was doing nothing to keep the chill out.

he entered the building and the cinderblock walls made the place just a bit more eerie but before he could give a second thought, he was processed in and led down a long corridor and he wondered if any of the prisoners felt like he did at this very moment.

and when he entered the holding room, harry styles was already there waiting on him, cuffed and shackled to the table, and he was more gorgeous than the mugshots louis had came across. he had definitely grown into his facial features.

“harry styles.” louis greeted and harry nodded curtly.

“what’s your name?"

louis cleared his throat, his eyes flashing all around; security check.”detective louis tomlinson.”

"and what do I owe the pleasure?" harry asked leaning closer to the detective.

louis opened the manila file, harry tilted his head and louis’ blue eyes looked down and saw what harry’s eyes had locked on and he quickly pushed the colored photos back in but harry reached over and placed his hand on his and louis stopped, his heart pounding as he looked up at harry.

harry gave a grin and slowly moved his hand away, his eyes never breaking the bond with louis’, he took a photo and saw it was of george shelley, his fourth victim and harry felt his cock stir as he stared at the bloody mess and mangled body he had left.

louis watched as the smile spread across harry's face and he quickly tore the photo from harry's grasp and plucked a black and white glossy photo and slid it across the table. harry quickly snatched the picture up and nodded, a sneer playing over his face.

"so sloppy. very hesitant and unsure." harry's index finger skimmed along jagged cuts on the deceased corpse in the photo."details?" harry asked as he peered over the photograph and louis bit down on his lip as he dog-eared the corner of the file."i’m gonna guess it's his second, he hasn't a clue what he's doing yet."

"a third victim has went missing." louis admitted and harry nodded as he slid the photo across the table to louis."the first hasn't been identified as his doings."

"his craftsmanship is only going to get better."

"and what about _your_ craftsmanship?" louis arched an eyebrow and he saw the corners of harry's mouth move upward."tell me about will sweeny."

harry snorted as he leaned back in the aluminum chair."you've been doing your homework, detective."

"i just find it fascinating that you've murdered six people and were never caught until your last victim survived. i bet that fucking pisses you off. what sloppy craftsmanship."

"will was the beginning of the end. case closed, detective."

"tell me.” louis asked in a hushed tone.

harry shook his head with a laugh. "why don't you read my sheet? i'm sure it has every last fucking gory detail." he mused as he gestured to the file on the table, pulling it from the bottom of the stack and flipping it open, his eighteen year old self staring back at him through a small square photograph.

"you know it doesn't. you know you've never given the exact details of sweeny’s death. you know it's never been proven that you were the one to actually murder him. perfect murder."

"then i guess we have nothing further to discuss. goodbye, detective tomlinson." he smirked as he stood and bowed his head to the other as he signaled to a guard, louis reached out and grabbed harry styles’ wrist, harry's green eyes looked at his wrist and then to the detective, a coy look on his face. "yes?"

"you can't. i need your help. my entire career rest on this. please. just-forget about the sweeny case."

harry looked at louis’ face, could see the need in his eyes, his voice full of pleading. harry settled back into the chair and sighed.

"why?” louis blurted out and harry's eyes met the other's sea blue’s. “everyone says that you're nothing but a monster but you agreed to see me. do you feel remorse for what you did?" he whispered out and harry chuckled and louis felt stupid for saying such things.

"i’m helping because it makes me look better for parole. the only fucking thing I feel sorry for is the fact that I left seven alive. he shouldn't have survived." harry's fingers strummed on the table, the sudden jerk of the cuffs and shackled startled louis."whatever you want to believe about me is a lie. you should be scared of me, you shouldn't trust a fucking thing I say. I'm only out for myself. haven't you learned anything in your training, _detective_?"

louis was at a loss for words, swallowing the lump in his throat, he grabbed the file and abruptly scooted the chair back that it nearly toppled over and as he grabbed the door handle, harry reached out and grabbed his wrist. louis stiffened and avoided harry's face."I think I got everything I needed. thanks."

louis rushed out of the holding room, he could hear harry’s laughter echoing through the hall of the prison as he left, the story hanging heavily over him.

****

when he went home that night, climbed into a hot bath with a glass of merlot, he craned his neck letting it crack and he couldn’t shake harry styles from his mind. his big doe eyes, the color of greed and envy and his stupid big red mouth; such a sinful face.

he pushed himself under, water sloshing over the edge of the tub.

****

louis walked into the office on wednesday morning, he stopped short when he stepped over the threshold of his office and he did a double take around him, he spotted zayn coming in, blowing in his hands, no doubting coming back in from the cold after a smoke.

zayn clapped him on the shoulder, let out a low whistle seeing the bouquet of roses on his desk.”secret admirer?” 

louis shrugged as he pulled the little card from its nest in the roses and as he read over the card, his blood went cold and his heart slowed and zayn furrowed his brows as he wrestled the note from louis’ hand.

and louis could see the moment the name on the bottom registered with zayn and he snatched the card away and took a seat behind his desk.

“do i even wanna know how he managed to send you flowers?”

louis click-clacked on his computer and shrugged.”he’s harry styles. pretty sure he can do what he wants.”

“louis.”

louis’ eyes snapped up to meet zayn’s.”don’t.” 

****

louis found himself back inside the walls of stonebrook, its eerie overhead lights flickering, the sounds of despair echoed around him and the smell of mildew.

he was let inside a holding room, much like the one he had been in previously but it was bigger and even had a small window the size of brick on the far wall.

louis got more anxious the more he sat in the closed room and then the door buzzed and harry was coming in, a bright smile lit up his face upon seeing louis and louis wasn’t sure what to make of that.

harry was shackled to the table and then once the door was shut, he reached over and grabbed louis’ hand.”you came.”

louis couldn’t take his eyes off of harry’s much bigger hand clasping his smaller one but he nodded and cleared his throat, pulling his hand free from harry’s and putting some space between them.

“number three was found late last night. everything fits except for this.” louis pulled a photograph from his briefcase, pointing to a symbol etched into the victim’s ribcage. 

harry took the photo.”she’s got nice skin.” and then the photo was being flung toward louis.”third day on the job, right?”

“what?” louis asked as he felt his cheeks flush.

“being a detective. third day. your eyes say it all.” and before louis could ask, harry continued.”naive. you don’t know anything about what you’re doing. like a fish on land. it’s a scary thing for you. why did you take this case?”

“serge asked and i coudn’t say no.” 

“he’s probably in his late twenties. mummy issues. it’s a daisy.” harry gestured toward his own ribcage.”his calling card.”

****

louis got home that night, settled down with thai takeaway and wine as he read harry’s file once again, he could hear zayn’s yorkshire accent loud and clear in his head that this was overstepping a line or some shit but there was just something about harry’s charisma, probably why he was such a danger, but he had read harry’s thick case file from cover to cover and he needed to know.

****

louis was frazzled when he got to the prison, checked in and waiting on harry and harry came in with a smile on his face.”fancy seeing you here, detective.”

“as much as i enjoy our little chats, i need you to cut the shit. he’s got four. he messed up and we’ve identified him, thomas parker. his mum passed away three years ago, liver failure.”

“i bet if you checked her grave, daisies would be on it.”

louis thought for a second before nodding before being buzzed out of the room.

****

number four had been missing now for seventy two hours, the longest of any of the others and louis had a feeling this wasn’t going to end well. he sat at his desk, his head down on the hard, metal surface and his eyes closed.

he shouldn’t have taken this case. 

he really should have stayed away from harry styles.

he jerked his head up when liam stood there.”serge. i was just, uh-”

“closing your eyes?” liam’s eyebrows raised and louis shrugged.”so you were right. daisies were found at the mum’s grave site. records came up, he was placed in several orphanages when he was younger and his mum got him back when he was eleven.”

“mummy issues.” louis confirmed and liam nodded.

“he was moved around so much because of his behavior. killing a couple of cats and threatened some of the nuns. seems he was destined for this.” 

****

louis rushed to stonebrook, having no idea why but he just needed to see harry and once harry was ushered into the room, louis turned swiftly.”you have to stop giving me pieces. i need to find this guy now. you were right. mummy issues and daisies.”

harry pressed forward on his forearms.”did you think i was lying?”

louis ignored the question.

“where did you find the bodies? can i see the file?” harry motioned with a grabby hand and louis nodded before handing over the file, pictures included. he took a seat across from harry, watching as he worked and he wondered if this was irony or not.

“so what did you have mummy issues?”

“no, daddy issues.”

and louis was surprised at the quick answer and he was pretty sure he saw harry’s mouth quirk upwards.”me too.” he admitted and met harry’s eyes across from him. and then louis’ phone let out a loud shrill and he quickly pulled it from his slacks and answered it, liam. and as quickly as he answered, the called ended.

“four is alive. she was dumped near where all the others were found.”

“countryside, right?”

louis nodded, as knowing number four was alive was just a relief.

“you also said his mum abandoned him as a baby but then regained custody of him?”

“yeah. but she didn’t really take care of him but once he was out of the system, he slipped through the cracks.”

“he was raised in london?” harry lined up all the crime scene photos, each girl more gruesome as the previous; development. and harry pointed to a triangle far off in the distance of each picture.”empty cottage? i would check it. i bet him and his mum spent so many glorious summers in the countryside. mother and son bonding, that type of stuff.”

louis hesitated at the theory but he had nothing else to go on and it had to go down before a number five was taken.

****

it was mere hours later and the cottage was swarmed. inside, was the tale of the nightmare all the victims with through, the back bedroom held victim five and thomas parker and louis felt slightly unnerved that none of the families or the sole survivor would ever learn of why this happened to them but deep down in his bones, he was glad the case was over and put on the shelf.

”good job, tomlinson.” liam clapped him on the back.”go home and get some sleep.”

louis went home, he was on autopilot more than anything, just going through the motions. he slipped inside his dark flat, drank half a bottle of whiskey and fell face first into his sofa.

it had been almost two weeks since the case was closed and louis had been coddled on eggshells since, something about being traumatized but he would disagree.

zayn knocked on his office door and tossed an envelope on it.”serge wants to see you. 

louis tore open the envelope, a simple stationary sheet was inside.

_congratulations, detective._

louis felt a shiver run down his spine, turning his insides to ice. he hadn’t even thought about harry styles since he had entered that cottage but he quickly dug his file from his briefcase, flipping the cover and harry’s seventeen year old, floppy mess of curls stared at him with wide eyes and big mouth.

****

and when louis stepped inside the room, harry quirked an eyebrow up at him.”and here i thought you forgot about me.”

louis took his seat when the guard shut the door.”i just came to say thanks. for helping me on the case.”

harry reached over and grabbed louis’ hand before leaning forward and pressing his lips to his and louis’ mouth was frozen at the contact. 

“i. uh. i think i should go.” louis wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, scrambling to stand and grab his briefcase.

harry’s eyebrows were furrowed as he watched and louis stopped at he looked at harry, he looked so much younger than his twenty years.

“don't you want to hear about will sweeny?" harry could see the slight shift in louis' statue."c’mon, don't you want to be the one to get the true story of how will sweeny was murdered?" harry taunted louis who sighed as he looked at his feet, harry rubbed his thumb over louis's wrist.

louis took a seat. harry placed both hands on the table, displaying the cuffs."i want them off." harry could see the fear in louis's eyes at the request."you don't seriously think i would hurt you, do you, detective?” 

louis said nothing as he stood up and tapped on the glass, a uniformed officer came and harry could hear the hushed words. the officer gave harry a look as he unlocked the cuffs. louis retook his seat as the door slowly slid shut.

harry rubbed at his wrist.”did you mum treat you right after your dad left?”

“what?”

“or did she put to work because you were the man of the house now? gotta make money for mummy.”

“i don’t-” louis started but harry continued.

“i bet you thought about killing your family. to just want out. it was never your job, your responsibility to take care of the household but i’m sure she did the best she could, right? the only difference between you and i, is that i did something about the feelings i have. will sweeney didn’t deserve to live.”

“why doesn’t your mum or sister visit you?”

“mum got remarried a year after i was sentenced and my sister disowned me. changed her name and everything.”

“why sweeny?”

harry shrugged.”his murder took me on a journey, nothing has quite saturated my taste. just put a tiny dent into my surface.”

"tell me."

“have you ever killed anyone? on the job, i mean." and the delayed response was harry’s answer and he tsked.”did you feel that adrenaline when you pulled the trigger? that’s the thirst.”

“but unlike you and i, i didn’t put a bullet in someone because it was fun. it was apart of my job. don’t try and spin that bullshit around that you and i are anything alike.” louis wondered if that was hurt that flashed across harry’s face but before he could register it, his phone buzzed and he pulled it out, seeing ben winston’s name on the screen.”fuck. i’ve gotta go.” he shoved his phone away and grabbed his briefcase. 

“come back if you want the sweeny exclusive.” 

louis halted his steps and glanced to harry.”swear it.”.

“scouts honors.”

****

captain ben winston stood at his office doorway with his jaw set.”you wanna tell me why you’re still seeing harry styles? i let you go see him for a case. fair enough.”

louis stood.”i just need one more visit. i’m close to cracking a cold case and i need it from him.”

winston thought for a second, held up his index finger.”one. and that’s it. then you will be restricted on seeing harry styles and his case file, understand?”

louis nodded.

“and if not, i’ll have your brass.”

****

knowing this would be the last meeting with harry, well, louis had butterflies flying around his stomach and why, he didn’t know but it was uncomfortable and it made the drive so much more worse, every bump in the road made louis feel like losing his breakfast.

harry was waiting for him, his wrist and ankles unbound. and louis took a seat across from him, pulling out the small tape recorder.”whenever you’re ready to begin.” 

“i think people have a slightly misconstrued view of who i am and what i’ve done. did i murder six? of course. i tried for a seventh but she got away.”

“why do you think people think of you wrongly?”

“i didn’t kill to kill. none of the ones i did deserved to be here. they were weak because they couldn’t handle who they were.”

louis quirked an eyebrow.

“will? he asked me to kill him. maybe not in the literal sense but he said he couldn’t go home and be a faggot after i fucked him. he was your typical posh kid. daddy was a drunk and mummy pretended behind all the jewels and make up, they couldn’t have a queer son. what would all their friends think?”

“what about jonathan harvey?”

harry tsked.”this is about will sweeny.”

“you slit harvey’s throat in his mum’s front garden at five in the morning.”

“i think you’re forgetting will was my first kill. it wasn’t perfect or even all that exciting but after i realized that i could do this, i perfected what i needed. i calculated each and every one a bit more.”

“until seven.”

“all technicalities, really. there were no evidence linking me to him. sure, people had their suspicions but they didn't even had circumstantial evidence so he's still just a cold case."

"you're confessing now." louis whispered out as his eyes shot up to harry's and harry nodded, shifting slightly in the chair.

“what are they gonna do? give me another life sentence?” harry cackled at the thought. he abruptly stood and rounded the table until he was behind louis, he rested his hands on louis’ shoulders and louis tensed at the touch.

“will died because sleeping with me made me a mistake. my genetic make up is no such and for him to want to die for that then he was asking for it.”

“how?” louis squeaked out and harry laughed low in his ear, kissing just underneath his jaw and louis bit down on his bottom lip, his body thrumming.

“ _oh._ ” harry hummed and pulled louis to a standing position and crashed their mouths together.  
harry’s mouth was nice and plush and so smooth, the opposite of the way he kissed. their teeth clattered against one anothers. harry's hand gripped at the base of his skull and louis felt his body compress, like he couldn't breathe as they kissed. he reached up and tangled his fingers in harry's short curly hair, wanting to feel him closer.

in the back of louis’ mind, he knew he shouldn't be doing this but his body was potentially betraying him and honestly, he didn’t care. 

his hand slid down, gripped at harry's bicep and harry's hand slid down to cup just underneath louis' ass and hoisted him up onto the table, folding himself over louis as he began to slowly undo the buttons of louis's shirt. "i met will at a uni party. everyone knew him and i was just a kid but he offered me a drink and hours later, he was kissing me like he meant it.” harry pushed open louis’ shirt, spanning his hand across his torso.”hours later, he was underneath me begging to be fucked harder.”

“and, uh, did you? fuck him harder, i mean.” louis bit out and he heard harry’s deep laugh as his nimble fingers worked on louis’ slacks.

“details, right?” harry nipped at louis’ hip, sliding his slacks down his legs, harry nuzzling his face against louis’ half hard cock, a wet spot already on the boxers. and harry looked up at louis beneath long lashes and blown eyes. he slipped his hand inside of louis’ boxers and louis’ head lolled backwards with a light thud, screwing his eyes shut as harry worked his cock between his fist before louis shimmied out of them with the help of harry and harry sucked him down in one quick motion.

louis moaned and gripped the edge of the table before pushing at harry’s shoulder.”shit. stop. i’m gonna come.” he breathed out and harry gave one last kitten lick before pulling off and pulling louis into a sitting position and licking into his mouth.

louis could feel harry’s boner through the thin navy blue jumpsuit pants.”let me.” he thumbed at harry’s hip but harry shook his head, a dimpled smile on his face. and then it hit louis that this was about to happen, his nerves were on fire and he was being ignited to the brink before nodding frantically.

harry jerked louis up before slamming his body across the table, knocking the tape player to the floor and the coolness of the table made louis’ skin prickle with goosebumps as harry worked himself out of his pants and louis felt harry spread him open, could feel the head of his spit-slicked cock nudging against his rim before pressing in and louis closed his eyes, trying to relax his body before harry filled him to the hilt and harry let out a moan as he pressed a kiss to the base of louis’ neck.

louis breathed heavy for a second, trying to register the stretch before he reached around him and touched harry’s side.”move. go. please.”

and harry did just that. gripping louis’ hips, digging his short nails into the tan skin before sliding ever so slowly out and in until louis was writhing beneath him.”when he woke up realizing i was in bed with him, he freaked out. cried and called himself a faggot. called me a faggot. said he couldn’t go home and live like this; said he would be better off dead and i snapped. gave him what he wanted, yeah?”

harry draped himself over louis’ back as he rolled his hips, making louis whimper with each touch to his spot. harry’s moans mixed with louis’ as he continued, his breathing labored.”he drove me back to the house so i could get my mum’s car, told me to not ever breathe a word of what happened and if i did, he would make my life hell and i just lunged and i just slit his throat from ear to ear with my mum’s car keys.” harry hummed low in this throat.”i was sure i would get caught but lucky for me, sweeny was bit of a dick and when he was found, everyone was thinking the same; about time.”

louis let out a long moan, reached back to harry’s thigh for leverage but harry pinned his wrist to his back.”harry.”

“oh. fuck. fuck. fuck.” harry barked out as he jerked his hips once, twice before he held onto louis’ body and louis could feel his cock twitching inside and louis lay there while harry rode out his orgasm.

then louis felt the excruciating pain shoot through him as he let out a wail, he could feel warm liquid spreading through him, his legs felt like jello as harry pulled away from him and louis fell to the floor. his vision tunneled, his eyes felt heavy as the last image was harry’s blurry face.

****

louis jerked awake, the bright lights made his eyes hurt. his body felt like he hadn’t slept for days and it was almost like being underwater, everything unfocused and it made him nauseous when he finally came too.

“an inch.”

louis rubbed his forehead as he looked up at his captain.”what?”

“an inch to the right and you would be dead.” he touched the side of louis’ neck and louis let out a hiss.”i hope you understand why you’re on suspension and why there will be an ongoing investigation of your relationship with harry styles.”

louis nodded as he lifted his hand and touched the bandage covering the side of his neck, thought back to the previous day with harry at stonebrook, of how stupid he had been. almost resulting in him bleeding out naked on a prison floor though he wasn’t sure being found half alive naked on a prison floor was any better.

“i understand the kind of person he is but you have to understand that is what has made him into who he is. you fell into his hand and he tried to kill you. you are no different than any of his other vics.” ben patted louis’ leg.”“i’ll try to keep your, uh, discretion under wraps.” he waved the tape player in his hand and louis could feel the flush overcoming him as he could only imagine how he sounded on the tape. 

ben stood and stopped when he got to the door.“oh. but when you’re feeling up to it, you can head to nottingham and inform martha sweeny that her son’s murder has been solved.” and then ben was gone and louis lie there, falling back against the hospital bed and wondered how bad taking a pen to the neck scarred but he didn’t get to think long before a knock came to his door and a nurse was walking in with a bundle of red roses, note attached.


	2. [ART]

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you've made it to the end, thanks for reading and leave a comment or kudo!
> 
> im on [tumblr](http://monsterexhibit.tumblr.com)


End file.
